Among the Peach Blossom
by antique butterfly
Summary: Sun Ce has died, leaving his daughter to cope. But has he also left something else, hidden among the peach blossom? Lu Xun x Sun Ce's Daughter, Gan Ning x SSX x Liu Bei, Da Qiao x XSun CeX, Zhou Yu x Xiao Qiao
1. Mourning

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Dynasty Warriors, and I don't own a witty disclaimer. Ah well.

My first fic, and I know it's short, apologies in advance, but it _is_ just a little introduction.

* * *

_Laughter rang through the orchard, like silver bells. The little girl looked up at her father, happiness sparkling in her pretty brown eyes. He grinned warmly back, picking her up and twirling her around. She squealed happily and he put her on his shoulders, striding through the trees. He winked at a beautiful woman that sat upon a stone bench nearby, her long dark hair flowing over her shoulders like a waterfall. She smiled back, shaking her magnificent head laughingly, before returning to the small, neatly bound book she held in her porcelain hands, only to be interrupted again._

"_Mummy, look! Daddy's my pony!"_

_She smiled at the young child. "That's right, my angel."_

'_Daddy' grinned. "Neigh!"_

_The girl giggled, throwing her arms around the neck of her 'pony'. "I love you, Daddy!"_

_Her father lifted her easily off his shoulders and placed her gently on the grass. He kneeled down to kiss her forehead, and said, "I love you, too, blossom."_

_And a breeze blew over the family, carrying with it the sleepy scent of the peach blossom._

_----_

And once again, the girl stood in the orchard, smelling the scent of the peach trees and still hearing that laughter, echoing like silver bells.

She stood there awhile, wanting to feel nothing more than the warm, gentle breeze caressing her soft brown hair. Wanting to clear her head of all thoughts, and listen to the laughter of so many years before.

But before too long, she found she couldn't, and she fell to her knees, weeping, her delicate shoulders shaking with sobs.

Her mother knelt down beside her and wrapped her arms around her daughter, crooning comforts, while silent tears rolled down her own perfect cheeks.

----

It was a day of mourning. Black drapes replaced the usual deep, shimmering red. But you didn't need to see them to know there was something fundamentally wrong here.

There was silence. For once, pure, complete silence.

In a bedroom, a loop of brass bells lay discarded on a desk.

At a dressing table that had never before been used, a grieving woman sat, fixing a grey, flowery hairclip into her short hair and adjusting the long dress she wore.

At a table in a library a scruffy man, books of strategy laid out before him, sighed and stood up, snapping a book shut.

In front of a statue, a young man took off his hat, bowed respectfully and leant to blow out the candle at the statue's feet.

A man, whose sarcastic smile did not extend to his eyes, went in search of an erstwhile enemy, to make peace.

Two paintings hung side by side in a lonely room, where an aged woman whose eyes were haunted with loss, lost her composure and broke down sobbing.

Three elderly men stood in silence on a balcony, the memories of lost comrades heavy in the air around them.

One man stood alone in the grounds, looking at the castle and thinking, with a heart as heavy as his armour, of the reason he now called it home.

A beautiful woman walked slowly, solemnly down a hall, alone, not sparing so much as a glance to the stunning flower garden that lay outside the window, nor to the man that walked through it.

And that man, his long hair blowing in the breeze, looked up to the heavens and uttered one name.

"Sun Ce."

* * *

_Very_ short. Funny how it feels so much longer when you're writing. 

Anyways, thanks for reading! R&R!


	2. The Will

Thanks for reviewing, my three lovely people.

Okie-dokes, here's chapter two. I warn you now, it's not brilliant.

* * *

"Lady Sun Qiang?" 

The girl lifted her tearstained face to look up into a pair of golden, sparkling eyes, and found herself feeling like a little girl again.

_The little girl, half hidden behind her mother, gazed upwards, lost in the sparkling gold of those eyes. She tugged at her mother's sleeve._

"_Mummy, who's that?" she whispered, her wide, innocent eyes still locked onto his._

"_This is Lu Xun, angel, he's going to be Uncle Yu's student in a couple of years' time."_

_The beautiful boy inclined his head, smiling warmly at the awed young girl. "Pleased to meet you, Lady Sun Qiang."_

_Sun Qiang smiled shyly back, and whispered to her mother in wonder, "He called me _Lady_, Mummy."_

_Da Qiao smiled, more at Lu Xun than her daughter. "That's right, my angel, he did."_

_Qiang's little voice spoke, for the first time, to Lu Xun. "You have gold eyes," she said, matter-of-fact as only a very young child can be, but shyly, touched by admiration and awe._

"Lu Xun?"

The young man smiled and bowed. He straightened, and indicated the space on the bench beside Sun Qiang.

"May I?"

She nodded, hurriedly wiping the tears from her rosy cheeks.

He sat, and for a while there was quiet, no sound but the whisper of the wind through the peach blossom and the slow birdsong. Xun cleared his throat, looking at his hands, rested on his lap.

"My Lady, if I may be so intrusive, I understand how you feel, but maybe, instead of stopping, you should keep yourself busy." He smiled sadly. "I've noticed that seems to be the Sun family way of coping."

Qiang sighed, looking, not at him, but across the orchard. "No. I've… I've tried, but I can't focus on anything." She bowed her head. "You can't understand how I feel."

"I can."

She looked at him.

Lu Xun pursed his lips. "My, er… my father died when I was very young."

"…Oh. I… I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"I don't really talk about it much. Actually I think the only people who know are Lord Zhou Yu, Lord Lu Meng, and your grandmother, of course. And now you."

"How… how…?"

"In a fire."

_Flames flickered and blazed around him, beautiful and untouchable. Not solid, not gas. Mysterious and alone._

_He wasn't afraid. _

_Gentle smoke drifted around him, making his golden eyes water and sparkle in the firelight. _

_He knew he was going to die, but he was strangely calm. It didn't matter._

_He took one last look at the room. The beautiful flames would be the last thing those shimmering gold eyes would see. _

_The dancing shadows darkened and the flames glowed…_

… _and then everything went black, and he felt himself being lifted from the stiflingly hot room and into the cool air._

"He died saving me. I was trapped in an upstairs room and he went back to get me, but…" he trailed off.

Qiang didn't know what to say. So instead, she took his hand and gazed out into the trees, listening for the voices of long ago.

Lu Xun looked at her, surprised at the intimate gesture. Obviously, she had inherited Sun Ce's easy, informal way with people, and something of her aunt's innocence. So he said nothing, and joined her in her contemplation.

---

Zhou Yu picked up the thick envelope and checked the seal. It was unbroken, and was… too new. This envelope shouldn't have had to be opened for a long time.

Steeling himself, he broke the scarlet seal.

---

"Qiang!"

Da Qiao walked to the old wooden bench, smiled politely at Lu Xun, and then addressed her daughter.

"Angel, they want us up at the castle for… for your father's will," she said, her voice breaking.

"Okay." Sun Qiang said quietly. Her mother's eyelashes were wet, and Qiang tried not to let on how much it hurt her to see her mother upset. Da had always been so strong, and little Qiang had always admired her for it.

She stood up and smiled sadly at Lu Xun "Bye."

Then she followed her mother up to the castle, wondering if life was ever going to be like it used to be.

---

Zhou Yu smiled at his niece, seeing in his mind's eye the little girl who had so often pestered him to play with her, but also Sun Ce, walking with him to hear his own father's will read out.

"Hi, Uncle Yu," She said softly.

He bent to hug her. "Hello, little one," he said, calling her by the pet name he had once used for her.

She hugged him back. "Where's Auntie Xiao?"

"Gathering up the terrors. And your cousins."

Qiang giggled quietly.

Zhou Yu smiled, relieved her hear her laugh. He took his seat at the head of the table, and Qiang and Da sat down near him.

Once Xiao had arrived with the remaining officers and her children, the reading began. Zhou Yu picked up the papers and silence fell over the table.

And as he read, Qiang didn't hear his voice, but Sun Ce's.

"_Blossom, what d'you want me to leave you?"_

"_What do you mean, Daddy?"_

"_In my will, I mean."_

"_Oh, Daddy, don't talk like that. It scares me."_

"_C'mon, Blossom, it's okay. It's just Zhou Yu's making me write a will, and I have no idea what everyone actually wants from me."_

"_I don't think it would really matter, Daddy. If you did… pass away, I don't think anyone would care what you gave them, unless they were selfish, in which case you wouldn't give them anything anyway."_

"… _Okay, but what do you want?"_

_Qiang laughed and went to sit on her father's knee. "I don't know."_

"_Think about it. If I copped it, what would you want to hear in the will?"_

"…_I'd want… something that… something to help me through it. Something that almost… brought you back to life." A tear fell down her cheek. _

_Sun Ce brushed it away. "Don't cry, Blossom."_

"_Sorry. Daddy?"_

"_Yes, my little blossom flower?"_

"_Don't die. I don't know what mum and me would do without you."_

_The little conqueror held his daughter close. "Don't worry. I wouldn't leave you. Never, ever, yeah?"_

_Sun Qiang nodded tearfully._

"_There we go. Now, show me a pretty little smile, hey?"_

_Qiang smiled, and a loving look graced Sun Ce's kind face. "Now, I'd best sort this thing out or I'll have your uncle on my back._

"'_Kay. I love you, Daddy," Qiang said, getting up._

"_Love you, too Blossom."_

_Ce watched his daughter leave the room, thinking about what she had said. Then he smiled and began to write._

'…_and to my daughter, Sun Qiang, I leave…'_

"…my love, and happy memories, and…" Zhou Yu frowned at the parchment. "He says to look behind your door. Does that make sense to you?"

It did.

---

Qiang walked into her room and to her dressing table. She moved it aside to reveal a tiny door, made of dark wood, in the wall. She took her jewellery box from the dressing table and opened it, removing a necklace. Hanging off it, as the pendant, was a small brass key. She slotted it into the keyhole in the little door and turned it.

The door swung open on creaky hinges.

Inside was…

… well, dust. She hadn't opened the secret cupboard in years. But… evidently someone else had.

At the back of the cupboard was a wooden box, with the simple design of a blossom flower painted on it. She took it out of the cubby-hole and gently unlatched it.

A twinkling, sleepy tune issued from the little box, and, rested inside, was a hairclip. A shell pink peach blossom flower.

She let the chiming music dance around her and fixed the flower in her long hair, her eyes brimming with tears. The song was a lullaby her mother and father had sung to her when she was small. A song about the sweet scent of the wind, and bells, and a cradle made of silver.

She absently fiddled with the music box as she listened to the soft song, and accidentally pulled out something that was slotted into the box. At first, she thought she'd broken it, but then she realised all she'd done was pull out a little drawer. She looked inside and found a scrap of paper. It had been written on, in Sun Ce's handwriting.

'_Better to light a candle than to curse the darkness.'_

She turned it over.

_Thanks, Zhou Yu._

* * *

I really didn't spend enough time on this. It's not a whole lot longer than my little intro, and badly written. (And secretly, I have no more idea than you do of what's going to happen next.)

And, yes, I realise that music boxes weren't invented until the 1800s or whatever it was, but, for the purposes of this (painfully historically innacurate) work of fanfiction, they were invented in ancient China. _(shifty eyes)_

Nevertheless, R & R.


	3. Lighting a Candle

Thankies for reviewing!

If you want an explanation for the incredibly fast update - I was bored, and in a writing mood. Dramatically longer chapter this time. I warn you, don't get used to this.

* * *

Zhou Yu stood at the window, his hands clasped behind his back. He sighed.

"What's up, Zhouie?"

He turned his head slightly. "Oh, it's nothing, Xiao."

The little Qiao frowned. She walked over to him and put her arms around his waist.

"C'mon, you can tell me. What's wrong?"

Zhou Yu looked into her puppy-dog eyes and felt his heart melt. He smiled and cuddled her close to him.

"It's just… this party. I can't help feeling it's a little soon to be celebrating. Sun Ce only passed away last week, and here we are, two days after the funeral, organising a party."

"Aww, Yu, honey." She smiled lovingly up at him. Then suddenly stepped away from the embrace. "Now listen up. It might seem too soon, but it's best to keep moving, yeah? And, if you feel bad about it, poor old Sun Quan must feel awful, so don't feel bad, and then he won't."

Zhou Yu found himself laughing at his wife's illogical logic.

"What? Stop laughing at me, I'm serious. Besides, Sun Ce would like us to be partying, wouldn't he? It's how things work here."

"You're right." Yu smiled, and Xiao felt her heart swelling in her chest. She smiled back, helpless, hopeless love shining in her eyes. Zhou Yu chuckled and scooped her up, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead.

She pouted. "If you're going to kiss me, kiss me properly."

Zhou Yu smiled, and did as he was told.

---

Sun Quan, newly appointed leader of Wu, sat at his desk, shuffling through papers, and cursing. Honestly, you could see who Sun Ce's favourite 'brother' was. What did Zhou Yu get? Riches and some of Ce's most prized possessions. What did Sun Quan get? Damned paperwork.

No, that wasn't fair. Quan had inherited the throne, something he had dreamed of since he was small. Finally becoming a legend in his own right, like his father and brother.

Good Lord, he hadn't thought that particular dream through.

"Come back, Sun Ce, all is forgiven," he muttered, looking in apprehension at the stacks of paperwork that awaited him

There was an insistent knock at the door. Then a very slight pause. Then an even louder knock.

"Yes, Shang Xiang?"

His sister opened the door. "How did you know it was me?"

"You are the only person I know who knocks for the second time before the person behind the door even has a chance to think about opening it."

"Makes sense to me; you shouldn't waste time thinking about it, just do it. Can I hide in here?"

"What from?"

"Xiao Qiao. She wants to… what was it again… 'have-a-chat-about-what-I'm-wearing-tonight-maybe-I'd-like-to-borrow-her-necklace-no-please-don't-run-off-I-do-this-every-time-there's-a-party'. And yes, she did manage that in one breath."

"Tonight? Oh. That."

"What d'you means 'that'? It's a party, in your honour. You should be excited."

"Oh, I don't know. Doesn't it seem too soon, to you?"

Shang Xiang sighed and sat down. "Do you remember when Daddy died? Everyone was so miserable, and it was Ce's idea to have his party early to cheer everyone up. I think he would like us to do the same for him." She smiled, and for the first time Quan saw the deep sadness in the sharp green eyes of the cheerful princess. She got up suddenly. "Gotta keep moving!"

'_Gotta keep moving…' _Quan thought bitterly as his sister left the room. It was becoming the Sun family motto.

---

Keeping a weather eye out for Xiao Qiao, Sun Shang Xiang strolled down the hallway. Suddenly, she stopped, walked backwards for a few paces, and stood listening outside a door. A strange, twinkling music emanated from inside. She vaguely recognised the tune, and for some reason, it brought her mother to mind.

She knocked on the door, this time heeding her brother's words, and making it a gentle knock.

"Qiang? Can I come in?"

A faint voice replied. "Yes…"

The elder princess entered the room, closing the door behind her. Her niece lay on the bed, snuggled up in the covers. Shang Xiang followed her gaze to see a little, unremarkable music box on the dressing table. The tune chimed from it, dancing in the air.

Sun Shang Xiang smiled nostalgically, knowing the song as she heard it more clearly.

"My mum used to sing that to us."

Qiang looked up. "You and Daddy?"

"And Quan."

Qiang smiled, turning her gaze back to the music box. "Daddy used to sing it to me."

Sun Shang Xiang looked at the girl. It was strange to think that to her, 'Daddy' was Ce, the lazy, irresponsible, but brilliant brother Shang Xiang had grown up with.

She had always imagined that if Ce had children, they would be fighters, like him and like her. Like the Sun family tended to be. But this girl wasn't a fighter, at least, not in the usual sense of the word. Ce had wanted to shield her from war and suffering, and let her be innocent and happy.

It was probably the worst thing he could have done, in Shang Xiang's opinion. If he had raised her as a fighter, she would have been prepared for this.

But a little voice in the back of her head whispered: _'What? Like you were?'_

She told it to shut up, and went to sit on the bed. The frame was of dark brown wood, and the sheets were pale pink, like most things in this godforsaken room. This, Shang Xiang thought, was what comes of being shielded from the world. Pink.

She smiled at her niece. "You planning on getting up today? It's your Uncle Quan's party today, yeah?"

It was a pathetic attempt at cheering her up, and Sun Shang Xiang knew it.

"I suppose," Qiang said, in a heart-not-really-in-it voice.

"C'mon, up we get. You can come and spar with me, if you like."

In Sun Shang Xiang's mind, it was an invitation to heaven. Sparring with the Wu warrior-princess? How else would you want to spend your time? You probably won't win, but, hey, there's no better way to spend your day.

In Qiang's mind, it was about the last thing she wanted to do today. Being beaten to a pulp by her aunt? And, on the off chance that she did win, being told that, actually it wasn't fair because the wind was blowing in the wrong direction, and, besides, she was going easy on you anyway? I think I'll pass.

"Um, no, that's okay. I wouldn't be much of a challenge today, anyway. I'm not really feeling up to much."

"Suit yourself," Shang Xiang said, disgruntled. "You're a porcelain doll, you are."

She got up and smiled at her niece. "But don't lie in bed moping all day. Gotta keep moving."

And as her aunt left the room, Qiang found herself thinking precisely the same thoughts her uncle had done, moments before.

---

"Xunnie! Tongie!"

It could only be Xiao Qiao. They turned, and listened patiently as she gabbled at them.

"Can you help me with the decorations for Quannie's party? Only I'm doing it all by myself and I can't reach some places, and you're both quite tall and the boat's a whole lot bigger than you think and it'll take me forever if I try to do by myself and the servants are busy in the kitchens and outside getting the garden ready so please can you help me, pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top and maybe some ice-cream as well, and chocolate sauce? I'm hungry."

It took 'Xunnie' and 'Tongie' a few moments for their brains to translate the Xiaoese their ears had just heard into something comprehensible.

"Erm, okay then. What about Da?" Ling Tong asked.

"And how come you don't want me to help?" Gan Ning added indignantly.

"Da…. Da's not feeling up to it today. And, yeah, I suppose you can help, Ning. If you must. C'mon!"

They dutifully followed the skipping Xiao Qiao outside to the boat.

"How come I don't get a nickname?" Ning asked. He seemed to have taken it as an offence. Lu Xun was jealous.

"I think you have to earn her respect, pirate," Tong said. "I shouldn't think drunk, swearing bandits such as you are too high on her 'people to trust' list."

"I'm not drunk."

"Yes you are."

After much heaving of the ever-growing box of decorations; much swearing as Gan Ning got tangled up in the streamers; and an indignant 'get off of me' when Lu Xun was 'saved' from bad luck (due to walking under Ling Tong's ladder) by Xiao Qiao leaping at him and knocking him out of the way; the foursome managed to begin decorating.

It was then that Sun Qiang walked in.

"Hi Qiang!" Xiao trilled, racing over to her niece to hug her, inadvertently knocking Gan Ning off his feet as he reached to hand Ling Tong a length of coloured paper. "Oops, sorry!"

"Don't worry about it," Gan Ning groaned, from a very unnatural position on the floor.

"Hello," Qiang said carefully. "What are you all up to?"

"Decorating," they all replied, with varying degrees of enthusiasm.

"Would you like to help?" Xiao chirped.

"Um, I would, but I was looking for Uncle Yu," Sun Qiang explained, glancing at a scrap of paper in her hand.

"Oh." Xiao frowned. "Um, I don't actually know where he is." She grinned suddenly. "Actually, have you tried the library? I think he was heading up there for Lu Xun's lesson…"

All eyes turned to Xun.

He cursed. "Really? I thought it was tomorrow."

Xiao blinked. "Um, nope!" she said brightly. "He moved it. Off you go."

"Oh," Qiang said. "If he's busy, maybe I should wait."

"No, no, don't worry about it; I'm sure he'd love to see you. Go on, then, you two."

They left, and Xiao smirked her evillest smirk, which wasn't really very evil.

"Xiao, stop playing matchmaker and help us-" Ling Tong was cut short as Gan Ning tried to stand, kicked the ladder and brought it, Tong, and the decorations tumbling to the ground.

---

"Did you hear a crash?" Qiang asked, looking back.

"They'll be fine," Xun said. "There's been enough accidents in there already today. One more can't hurt. What did you want Lord Zhou Yu for, anyway?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just something Daddy left me. I thought he could explain."

"What is it?" he coughed. "I mean, if you don't mind-"

"This."

She showed him the little roll of paper. He read it.

"I know what it means," Qiang said, "I just want to know why it says:-"

"'_Thanks, Zhou Yu.'" _Xun read, flipping it over.

"Yeah."

He shook his head, handing it back to her. "No idea."

"Me neither." She took it, and for a moment, their hands touched, like they had in the peach garden, but this time, Xun felt a jolt go up his arm. He pulled his hand back sharply.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, just… just a static shock."

"Sorry."

"Don't worry, it didn't hurt." And it hadn't. It had been more… exhilarating than painful. It had set his heart beating like a drum.

They arrived at the heavy oak door to the library. They went inside, but, on first inspection, it was empty.

"Maybe Lady Xiao got it wrong." Lu Xun said hopefully.

"Lu Xun?"

They spun round. But it wasn't Zhou Yu.

"Lord Lu Meng! Have you seen-"

"-Uncle Yu? I need to talk to him, and Auntie Xiao said-"

"-my lesson was today."

Lu Meng chuckled to himself. "Finishing each other's sentences already?"

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing, just my little joke. I haven't seen Zhou Yu, and your lesson is tomorrow. I know, because I'm taking it. Zhou Yu's scheduled to be ill, on account of Sun Quan pestering him about paperwork. Lady Xiao must have got it wrong."

"I thought she must have done. Thank you, Lord Lu Meng."

"Thanks."

They left and walked down the corridor.

"I may as well come and help you lot with the decorations, at least until Uncle Yu shows up."

"All right. I warn you though; it's a bit crazy in there…"

---

"No! Gan Ning, you plank, you can't put that one there! It clashes with the orange!" Xiao groaned in despair. "Honestly! You have no sense of colour."

"I don't know how Zhou Yu stands her," Ning said out of the corner of his mouth.

"I heard that!"

"I stand her," said a voice, "because she's beautiful and cheery and a wonderful person. If you can't see that, you must be doing something wrong."

"He is! Zhou Yu, Gan Ning's trying to sabotage the decorating!"

"I am not!"

"Are too! You tried to put the orange swirly things with the red ones, which would be okay if it was the right shade of orange, _but it wasn't_! And Tongie, don't look all angelic like that, you were the one who wanted to put all the shiny things in one place, instead of spread out. I don't know what I'm paying you for, I really don't-"

"You're not paying us. We volunteered. Sort of. Anyway, Lord Zhou Yu, aren't you meant to be taking Lu Xun's lesson?" Ling Tong asked, looking meaningfully at Xiao. She glared at him.

"No," said Zhou Yu, mystified. "It's tomorrow, and I'm not even taking it."

"_Really? _Oh, well, your wife seemed to think it was today, and sent him and your niece on a wild goose chase."

Yu turned to Xiao, frowning. "You knew it was tomorrow, didn't you?"

Xiao made puppy-dog eyes at him. "Oopsies. I forgot."

Zhou Yu smiled and cuddled her. She stuck her tongue out at Ling Tong. He made a face back at her.

"Uncle Yu!"

Sun Qiang and Lu Xun entered the hall.

"Qiang!" Xiao exclaimed. "Finally, someone with a sense of style! Loving the hairclip, by the way. Please help me."

"She might in a minute, Xiao," Zhou Yu answered for her. "I just want to talk to you for a moment, if that's all right, Qiang."

"Sure."

"Excuse us." Qiang followed her uncle off the boat, hearing a 'Sorry about that, Xunnie. Help me?' behind her.

Zhou Yu halted when they reached the flower garden. "Little one, are you okay with this party? If you feel it's too soon to be celebrating, just say, and we won't go ahead with it."

"It's fine. I think it would do everyone good to be celebrating something." Qiang paused, and then added, "Better to light a candle than to curse the darkness." She searched her uncle's face for his reaction.

He put his head to one side and smiled. "You are more like your father than I thought."

"Why do you say that?"

"That's exactly what he said before _his_ party, after your grandfather died." Zhou Yu turned to look across the river. "It's also one of the last things I ever said to him."

Sun Qiang felt a lump rise in her throat. "Really? What… what were you talking about?"

Her uncle paused hesitantly before speaking. "Yu Ji."

"Who-"

"Qiang! I thought you said you were gonna help us!" Xiao Qiao came bounding up. "If that's okay?" she asked her husband.

He smiled, but it was forced. "Of course. Off you go."

"Wait-"

But Zhou Yu was gone, striding down the corridor.

"Coming?"

"…Okay," Qiang agreed, and went to finish the decorating with her aunt and her not-so-able assistants, questions buzzing in her head like bees.

---

Despite Xiao's misgivings, the preparations for the party were completed, and everyone retired to their rooms to get ready.

This was the part Sun Shang Xiang hated.

She sighed heavily and began the great searching of the wardrobe. Her objective: to find something that could pass as a party outfit, without being too close to a girly dress, and something that looked good on her, because, underneath her tomboy warrior-princess exterior, she was a woman, and wanted to be thought of as pretty, if not beautiful.

Something in the wardrobe caught her eye. A box. She frowned, taking it out of the wardrobe and placing it on the bed. She lifted the lid and smiled appreciatively at what she saw.

It wasn't quite a top and shorts, or trousers, but it wasn't a dress, either. It was a top, and a skirt. It wasn't too long, or too short, and was pretty, but not overly so.

It was… acceptable.

---

"Mum?"

Qiang was waiting outside her mother's room. Not once today had Da Qiao ventured outside, but she had said she was willing to go to this party. It would not be proper, she had said, to remain alone in her room, spoiling it for others.

The elder Qiao opened the door and smiled tearfully at her daughter. "Angel! Oh, you look beautiful! Is that the hairclip from your father?"

Qiang nodded, and, not wanting to talk about Sun Ce and upset her mother further, looked away and busied herself smoothing her dress.

Da Qiao proffered a perfect, gloved arm and, together, they walked out to the boat.

---

It was impressive, actually. Even Ling Tong and Gan Ning had to admit Xiao had been right about the decorations. The firelight glittered on the 'shiny ones' and reflected in the dark water of the Jiang Dong.

The guest of honour, Sun Quan, even though he had been dreading this party all day, found himself smiling, feeling… appreciated. He no longer felt he was just Wu's last chance, but Wu's future.

Zhou Tai gave him one of his rare smiles and, without a word, led Lord Sun Quan to the boat.

---

"Hey, Shang Xiang! You're wearing the outfit I got you!"

"What?" Sun Shang Xiang looked at the pirate askance. "You didn't get me this. Are you drunk already?"

"I did get you that. I just… didn't give it to in person. Didn't you see the note?"

"No. Wait, are you saying you snuck into my room and put this in my wardrobe?"

"Well… Yeah, I s'pose, but-"

"You… you…" for possibly the first time in her life she was at a loss for words. "Gan Ning, stay the hell out of my room!" Shang Xiang flounced off.

Ling Tong laid a hand on Ning's shoulder. "That went well."

Ning shot him a glare. "Y'know, if I didn't know better, I'd swear you hadn't forgiven me at all."

---

It didn't take long for the drink to take hold on the party guests. Huang Gai, Cheng Pu and Han Dang had already begun the drinking contest against Taishi Ci, Zhou Tai, and unusually, Sun Quan, and were confident that age would beat youth any day. Then Gan Ning staggered by, muttering about tea cosies, and put them all to shame.

Ling Tong and Lu Xun refrained from drinking too much for differing reasons. Lu Xun did not take well to alcohol, and a glass could make him tipsy, dangerously so if there was anything flammable present. Ling Tong, however, drank little because he knew from experience that someone had to be halfway sober to keep Gan Ning from falling overboard.

And this was where the problem lay. It was a big boat, made bigger and more confusing by the tables and chairs and drunken Wu officers, and it was easily big and confusing enough to lose a drunken Gan Ning in.

"Where is he?" Ling Tong hissed.

"I don't know! Just listen. Can you hear bells anywhere?"

There was a pause, filled with the usual sounds of a shipful of the drunken Wu kingdom.

"Nope."

"Me neither." Lu Xun bit his lip. "What if he finds the fireworks?"

"That's not a problem. You're the only one who can think straight enough to light a match when you're as drunk as he is."

"I've never been as drunk as he is."

"Fair point."

"Maybe I should start the fireworks. When he screams at the loud noise, we'll know where he is."

"All right. But if he falls in the river, it's your fault."

---

Sizzling, crackling fireworks lit up the night sky and shone in the rippling black water. Wu, drunk as it was, watched in awe.

"They're really beautiful, Lu Xun."

Sun Qiang came to sit beside Xun on deck, her pretty brown eyes lit up by the fireworks.

"Yes, they are," he said, not a hundred per cent sure what he was agreeing to. "Um, are you okay, then, Princess?"

"Okay? Oh. Yeah. Okay as I can be," she added, staring blankly across the water. "Mum's not brilliant, but I think she and Auntie Xiao are enjoying themselves. They're with the little Zhou threesome."

Lu Xun nodded, glad that he wasn't. Apart from Zhou Xun, the eldest and named after him, the Zhou children had obviously spent a little more time than was healthy around their mother.

"Lu Xun! _Xun!"_

He and Qiang turned. Ling Tong was getting agitated.

"Where _is_ that bloody pirate?" he asked. "He should have got scared by the fireworks ages ago!"

Sun Qiang looked at them both in shock. "Don't tell me you've lost Gan Ning."

---

'That bloody pirate' was, at that moment, engaged in conversation with a certain Wu princess.

"Shang Xiang, listen to me, no, don't walk off, listen, please!"

The princess spun around and folded her arms. "_What_ is it?"

"I love you!"

Sun Shang Xiang rolled her eyes. "Ning, you're drunk."

The pirate raised his palms. "I swear I'm not."

"Of course you are," she said nodding at the bottle in his hand.

Gan Ning frowned at the nearly empty bottle. "Okay, so maybe I am a little bit drunk," he admitted, his voice noticeably slurred. "But only a little. An' besides, that doesn't mean I'm lying. Jus' means I'm feeling braver. I love you, Shang Xiang."

She sighed mightily and snatched the bottle from his grasp, checking the label. "Ning, this is strong stuff. How much of this have you had?"

"I dunno. 'Snot important. I'm trying to tell you how I feel-"

"You'll feel the sharp edge of my chakrams if you don't stop this nonsense."

"Lady Sun-"

"_Lady?_ Well that just proves you're drunk. Or you've been spending too much time with Lu Xun."

"Sun Shang Xiang, then. Please listen to me. I love you. I _need _you."

"The only thing you _need_, mister, is to stop drinking and have a lie down before you do something stupid you'll regret-"

Gan Ning took her head in his hands and kissed her. She made a muffled noise of surprise, but didn't resist. He pulled away and searched her face for her reaction. She gazed at him, and, for a moment, her sharp green eyes softened…

"-like that," she said, and hit him, right between the eyes.

* * *

Wow. I really was in a writing mood. That was almost 4,000 words, that was. I'm quite proud of myself. Got some SSX and Gan Ning in at the end there as well. :) 

And just who is this mysterious Yu Ji person? Tune in next time to find out. ;)

Next time will probably be a long, long time coming. I need to rest. R&R!


	4. The Visitor

Hello again. This update was a little slower, but at least the chapter isn't ridiculously short.

You know, I got Warriors Orochi recently (yes, I know I'm behind) and _what is wrong with Lu Xun's voice?!_ And his whole personality for that matter?If that's the voice actor they're going to give him for DW6, I'm going to have to... to...

... SEND KOEI A VERY ANGRY LETTER!!!

Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Ling Tong positively howled with laughter. 

"Shut _up_, Ling Tong! I've already got a headache!" Gan Ning groaned, cradling his hung-over head.

Lu Xun sighed exasperatedly. "Well, did you try being _polite? _Maybe then she wouldn't have hit you so hard."

Gan Ning glared at Xun. "Yeah, I tried. She just said either I'd been spending too much time with _you,_ or I was drunk."

"And were you?"

"Of course he was," Ling Tong answered, making the pirate look very disgruntled indeed.

"I was not! Not very drunk, anyway."

"If you weren't drunk, then why do you have a hangover?"

"I don't. I just have a really, really bad headache. For no reason at all."

Tong shook his head, still grinning. Then he turned to Lu Xun.

"So? Did you speak to the Lady Sun Qiang last night?"

"Briefly. Why?"

"Oooooh!" Gan Ning oohed, glad of a change of subject. "Someone's got a crush on the princess!"

Ling Tong grinned, but gave him a despairing look, for Xun's sake. "I think we've established he's not the only one who fancies a princess."

Gan Ning waved it away. "Our Xunnie-boy's growing up!"

"What _are_ you two on about?" Lu Xun was looking at them both in shock. "I don't… I don't-"

"But you do think she's pretty, right?"

"What- well, of course I do!" Xun stammered, caught off guard, and earning a grin from the pirate and Ling Tong. "But, I mean, she's the daughter of a Qiao, she can't help but be beautiful."

"Hold on, I said _pretty," _Gan Ning grinned, momentarily forgetting about his hang-over. Tong sniggered.

Lu Xun gave them both a withering look. "You're picking at straws, here."

"So what did you say to her?"

"Last night? I don't know… I asked her how she was feeling. Her father has just passed away, you know."

_That_ brought a chilly silence over the three friends.

"Ouch," Ling Tong said finally. "You talked to her about that at a party?"

"I think _you_ need some lessons from the lurrve doctor." Ning grinned, putting an arm around the young strategist-in-training and posing.

Lu Xun gave him a one of his patented Looks. "Sorry, didn't Lady Sun _punch_ you last night when you tried to kiss her?"

There was a pause.

Gan Ning grabbed Xun's hat. "Yoink!"

He then stumbled to his feet and proceeded to run off, cackling.

---

It wasn't just Gan Ning who was hung-over from the party. Most of Wu were busy hiding themselves away in dark cupboards and groaning in pain.

But possibly the worst part of it was that some people still had duties to carry out, even on this most horrible of horrible days.

"I don't know, Cheng Pu…" Huang Gai mumbled, resting his pounding head against the blissfully cool wall. "Check in the weapons shed?"

"Right. Hang on, it's a bit dark in there, can I borrow this candle?"

Huang Gai turned slowly, and his eyes widened.

"THAT'S NOT A CANDLE!"

"What?" asked Cheng Pu, lighting the 'cand-

_BOOM!_

---

Sun Quan himself had somehow managed to avoid being punished with a hangover, despite the copious amounts of alcohol he had chugged down the night before. And so he had decided to use this day of relative quiet while most generals slept, to endeavour to do something potentially embarrassing. And he had dragged his bodyguard and the resident expert on the subject to help him.

Quan had never been good with horses. But, now he was the leader of the Wu kingdom, he thought he should know how to ride one without falling off. And so here he was, on the back of the horse he had chosen himself.

On reflection, it hadn't been a very good choice.

The horse snorted, its eyes rolling.

"That's not good, if it does that, is it?"

Zhou Tai exchanged despairing glances with Taishi Ci. "No."

"Oh dear. Why?"

"The horse you chose is a little bit wild, sir." Ci said, closing his eyes against the harsh sunlight. "Just don't agitate it."

"Okay. Maybe I should give it a sugar cube." So saying, Quan waved one around the horse's eye area, and then, reaching to feed it to the horse, stuffed it up its nose instead.

Needless to say, Quan was left in a hay bale, clouds of dust billowing around him, his horse a speck in the distance.

Taishi Ci sighed. "Better luck next time, my lord."

Zhou Tai just grunted.

And, because some people have a knack of choosing the worse days to pay a visit on, that's when the messenger arrived, with news of a guest.

He gave Sun Quan a funny look, then said, "Erm, there's a man from Shu here to see you and Lord Zhou Yu, my lord. He says it's urgent…"

---

Zhuge Liang was not impressed.

He had arrived at Wu and expected a formal welcome, which in itself was something of an oxymoron. But what did he get?

A drunken, half-dressed pirate charging like a maddened horse towards him, carrying a hat, and pursued by … an actual maddened horse. Liang had sidestepped out of the way, and sent a couple of men to calm the horse, and the man.

Oh, and also, two old men who were… slightly singed, to say the least. Not to mention hung-over.

And last, but not least, Sun Quan himself. At least… he thought it was Sun Quan. It was hard to tell underneath all the mud and straw.

Once he had managed to gather the various… individuals, plus two young men who had arrived, out of breath, in pursuance of the pirate, Zhuge Liang raised an eyebrow, and, like a teacher scolding his pupils, addressed them.

"I am most disappointed. _This _is the mighty Wu kingdom?"

"Most of it," said the pirate, grinning weakly. The boy next to him gave him a sullen glare, and snatched the hat, putting it firmly on his head.

Sun Quan coughed, deeply embarrassed. "You just caught us at a bad time, I'm afraid."

"I'm sure," the Shu strategist said coldly.

"Yes… well… shall we?" Sun Quan said, adjusting his collar.

"Hmmm…"

As they left, Lu Xun narrowed his eyes at Zhuge Liang's retreating back with an intense dislike instilled within him by Zhou Yu. "He thinks he's so clever…"

Liang turned, and walked slowly to the strategist-in-training, appraising him. "Lu Xun, isn't it? Zhou Yu's prodigy."

Xun bowed his head, but not his eyes, holding the great Zhuge Liang's gaze with a sharp golden glare.

Zhuge Liang smiled. _This boy, _he thought, _will one day be as great a rival to me as Sima Yi, if not more... _

He turned away and followed Sun Quan, saying over his shoulder, "I don't think I'm so clever, Lu Xun, I know."

---

"Oh, Zhou Yu!" Sun Quan looked at him in surprise as the strategist entered the room. "I thought you were ill!"

"I, er… I was. But then I felt better."

"Oh, good. Since you're feeling better, do you think you could help me with this paperwork-"

"Not that much better."

"Zhou Yu," said a calm voice.

Zhou Yu winced, turning. "Zhuge Liang," he said stiffly.

The two rival strategists were exaggeratedly polite towards each other, bowing and offering other small courtesies until it became almost a competition. But underneath it, they were exchanging veiled threats and insults.

Before long, Sun Quan, stuck in the middle, became increasingly frustrated. He would almost have preferred it if they were at loggerheads. At least it was honest.

"Right, well, small talk _aside,_ what was it you wanted to tell us, Lord Zhuge Liang?"

Zhuge Liang steepled his fingers. "It relates to the situation in Jing. With Cao Cao. I suggest forming an alliance against him."

Zhou Yu and Sun Quan exchanged glances.

Zhuge Liang smiled, and when he did, there was something of his arch rival Sima Yi in him.

"And, Zhou Yu, if you need persuading, I have a little something you might want to hear…"

---

Xiao Qiao whistled she looked absently out the window. She and Zhou Yu had arranged to spend some time together with the 'Zhoulings', as Xiao called them, but Zhuge Liang's visit had thrown it off schedule. So here she was, waiting outside the conference room.

The door burst open and slammed against the wall. Zhou Yu stormed out, his brown eyes blazing with rage. He saw Xiao and took her hand, holding it tightly as he turned back to Zhuge Liang and Sun Quan, who where exiting the room with rather more composure.

"This is an outrage! My lord, I hate to say it, but I agree with Zhuge Liang," he said, losing all pretence of politeness. "We must go to war!"

"Zhou Yu, I agree with you," Sun Quan said patiently, "but you are supposed to be my _strategist _- decide with your head, not your heart, what you think is best."

Yu took a deep breath and looked at the little Qiao, then back at Sun Quan.

"Strategically… yes. Yes, I still say we should go to war."

"Zhou Yu?" this time it was Xiao who spoke, looking away from Zhuge Liang's smirk to her husband. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, Xiao, just… It doesn't matter." He squeezed her hand. "Come on, let's go and see the children." He led her down the hall, Xiao looking back, confused, at the other two men.

---

Gossip spreads fast in Wu, even if the people who knew first don't tell a soul. And most of the time, the people involved are the last to find out.

And the first?

"Cao Cao!" Ling Tong made a face. "That's disgusting!"

"Zhou Yu must have flipped." Taishi Ci frowned. "How do you know this anyway?"

Gan Ning grinned and tapped the side of his nose. "I have ears everywhere…"

Ling Tong snorted. "What, even-"

"Except there."

---

"Lord Lu Meng? You're mumbling again."

"Sorry," Lu Meng said, his voice slurred. He whacked his head against the desk and sat up, shaking his head vigorously.

Lu Xun stared at him in alarm. "Does that help?"

"Not really," Meng said, blinking, "but it drowns out the other pain for a while. As I was saying…" he groaned, "Urgh… I don't know what I was saying. I don't even know where I am anymore…" He whacked his head against the desk again.

"Maybe you should stop doing that, Lord Lu Meng…"

"Splendiferous idea, my boy. I don't know why I'm teaching you, you should be teaching me!" Meng's head sank slowly down to the desk.

"Yes, well." Lu Xun stood up and propped his mentor up against the chair.

Lu Meng was renowned for having the worst hangovers in Wu, possibly even in all of the three kingdoms. He had vowed never to touch a drop of alcohol ever again just the week before. And the week before that… and the week before that…

Somehow, he always found an excuse to break that vow.

"Lord Lu Meng, do you think we should continue this lesson tomorrow? When you're feeling better?"

"_When? _You mean _if! _Oh, will the pain never stop?" So saying, he hit his head against the desk again, with an almighty _THWACK!_

"Ooh… that's better…" he collapsed on the floor, twitching.

Lu Xun backed away cautiously and edged out of the room.

"Lu Xun?"

He stood up sharply and slammed the door shut. Lu Meng squeaked from inside.

Sun Qiang was looking at him with a concerned expression on her face.

"Um, did I hear a noise?"

"It's Lord Lu Meng, princess, he's, he's, er…" Xun tried to think of a word to describe Lu Meng's current state, and failed, so he went with: "He's not feeling very well."

"Oh. Erm, do you know where Zhou Yu is? He's finished with Zhuge Liang, but I don't know where he went after that."

Lu Xun frowned. "Didn't you talk to him yesterday?"

"Yes, but… he didn't really give me a straight answer."

"Oh. No, I'm sorry; I don't know where he is, then."

"'Kay. Thanks anyway." She turned to go, and then stopped as if she'd thought of something.

"Lu Xun?"

"Yes?" Xun said, a little too quickly.

"I don't suppose you know who Yu Ji is, do you?"

Xun stared. '_Gods above. She doesn't know who…She doesn't even know… She's been so sheltered from… from everything…'_

"Xun?"

"Ahm…" Xun didn't know whether to tell her or not. "I'm not sure I'm the best person to ask, princess."

"But you do know."

"…Ye-es…"

"And are you going to tell me?"

"… I don't know."

Qiang sighed. "Why not?"

Lu Xun swallowed. "Because..."

Sun Qiang waited patiently while he squirmed, then gave up.

"Oh, it doesn't matter. I'll ask Uncle Yu. I just don't see why everyone's keeping secrets from me."

Lu Xun watched her walk away.

'_Because we don't want to spoil your innocence, Princess. That's why.'_

---

"Daddy! Daddy, look, I drew a picture!"

Zhou Yu smiled distractedly. "It's wonderful, darling. What is it?"

His daughter pouted. "It's you, thilly."

Yu looked dispassionately at the colourful, smiling scribble that was supposedly him, feigning interest. "Oh, yes. Of course."

"Daddy!" Ying whined. "You're thupposed to thay it's a mathterpieth!"

"Don't worry about it, Ying." Xiao said, stroking her daughter's hair. "Daddy's just being a little funny today." She gave him a disapproving look.

"Humph." Little Ying toddled off to pester her brothers.

Zhou Yu shook his head. "I swear she puts on that lisp just to sound cute."

"I don't know where she'd get that idea from," Xiao said innocently. "But _stop trying to change the subject! _What's wrong?"

Yu tried to avoid his wife's gaze.

"Zhou Yu, look at me."

He did as he was told.

Xiao sat up straight and folded her arms, appraising him. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Zhou Yu lied.

"You can't lie to me. You've been acting strangely ever since you came out of that meeting. Now, I know Zhuge Liang gets you all riled up, and frankly I can't blame you. That man is a manipulating bast-"

"Language, Xiao. The children are here."

She looked put off. "Fine, he's a manipulating… erm… silly-billy." She ignored Yu's chuckles. "But that's not what's bothering you, is it?"

"… Not really…" Yu said, noncommittally.

"Yu-u!" She rested her chin on his shoulder and looked up imploringly at him, fluttering her eyelashes. "Please tell me what's wrong."

He exhaled deeply. "It's just… something Zhuge Liang told me."

"So it is him?"

"…No. No, it's Cao Cao…"

Xiao Qiao kept her eyes on him, aware she was getting somewhere. "Yes?"

He shook his head. "I can't tell you with the children here."

Xiao rolled her eyes. "Zhoulings!" she called. "Atten-shun!"

The three children assembled in a row before their mother. Yin even saluted. Their mother took a good, long look at them.

"Zhoulings… dismissed!" she saluted, and her children marched off.

Xiao turned back to Zhou Yu. "Go on."

Zhou Yu blinked, astonished at his wife's command over the unruly 'Zhoulings'.

"Er…" He turned his attention back to Xiao, looking her in the eyes. "Xiao, I… I don't want to scare you."

"Scare me! Now I'm scared!"

Yu took a deep breath. "Zhuge Liang… read a poem to me-"

"And _that's _what upset you? Blimey, I thought you were made of sterner stuff than that! Okay, Yu, calm down. I know the thought of Zhuge Liang reading, of all things, a _poem_, might be scary, but-"

"No, Xiao, I had more."

"Oh."

Some people who didn't know Xiao as well as Yu did might have thought she was making fun. Zhou Yu knew better, so he knew how Xiao Qiao took things very seriously.

"It was written by Cao Cao's son. It, er… talks about Cao Cao's Bronze Bird Pavilion." He chanced a look at his wife. She was watching him intently. He said the last bit in one breath. "He wants you and Da to be his concubines."

Xiao's eyes widened fearfully. She curled up and hid her face. "It's Dong Zhuo all over again…"

Zhou Yu shuffled closer and cuddled her. "Xiao, Xiao, Xiao," he murmured, kissing the top of her head and rocking her gently. "I'm not going to let him take you away. Hey? I'm not going to let him. I'm going to fight him."

Xiao looked up at him and smiled sweetly, wiping frightened tears away.

"Really? You're going to go to war for me? That's so romantic…"

Zhou Yu chuckled. He was no longer in that terrible rage. Just a moment in Xiao's company lifted his spirits.

"That's right. I'm going to war for you."

---

And as Zhuge Liang left Wu, he allowed himself a small smile. Oh, his rivals might think they were staying a step ahead, but he was on his second lap.

* * *

Oh dear, I wanted so badly to write Zhuge Liang thinking _'Dayum, I'm good! Those other strategists ain't got nothin' on me',_ but I it would ruin the dramatic effect. 

This wasn't meant to be a comedy btw, (it still isn't :p) but I have discovered I can't write seriously all the way through. A perfect example of this is Lu Meng... I'm not sure if I was on a sugar high or what when I wrote that bit.

Hmm... there's not a lot of Qiang in this chapter, but I haven't lost the plot... yet. She just couldn't think of anything to say.

And so ends the incredibly condensed an historically innaccurate version of events leading up to Chi Bi. R&R! Speaking of which, 300 hits and 7 reviews?! Shocking:p Unless, of course, it's the same few people reading it over and over again, which is fine. But I do worry about their social lives.

So, to save me from worrying, R&R!


	5. Ice and Fire

I am so, so sorry about the ridiculously late update. I wrote this god knows how long ago, but my stupid laptop broke. Couldn't fix it, so I got a new one :D But I could not be bothered to write out the chapter again. But luckily, the computer man managed to fix my old laptop and save my files, so here you go!

God I hate my old laptop though. It overheats and has a horrid loud fan. Hate it. Love the new one. (Dell inspiron 1525 if you're interested -nerdy snort-. The only reason I chose it is that you can chose what colour it is XD)

Enjoy the chapter! It was difficult enough getting it to you!

* * *

This dark, early morning, before the first birds sung, Sun Ce's death swathed Wu like the foreboding grey clouds in the sky, smothering it.

War was coming. And, as even the mightiest generals and the very leader of Wu would admit, they needed him. They needed his upbeat attitude, and his strength and his leadership.

The shadowy cloud rained over the castle, dampening- no, _drenching_ spirits, and washing away masks of indifference.

--

Sun Shang Xiang let out a silent scream of frustration. That… ugh! Who did he think he was, to come barging into her room like that! It was… an invasion of her privacy. How _dare _he?

And how dare he _kiss _her?

She threw the box he had given her across the room and ran a hand through her short brown hair.

A white slip of paper gently floated to the floor.

She picked it up, ready to rip it up.

_Sun Shang Xiang-_

_This is for you. Because even if you're not a 'proper' princess, you're my princess, and you deserve to feel like one._

_-Gan Ning_

She didn't rip it. She tried, but her hands shook, and her shoulders were wracked with sobs.

Tears splashed on to the paper.

--

_Sun Ce shaking, the mirror cracked, slivers of glass around him on the floor. The fearful frost in his warm eyes. _

_The room was dark and cold. Da Qiao frowned and reached over to her side. Finding only cold, empty space, she leaned further, further._

_And then she was falling, falling into the black, icy void._

Her eyes snapped open. She was lying on the floor, sheets tangled around her, her arm and hip bruised.

She got up and walked to the balcony. Bitter wind whipped around her, her tangled dark hair blowing behind her like an ebony crown. Thunder rumbled in the expanse of the black, vacant sky. She shivered.

--

Sun Quan had not slept. He didn't sleep much these days, but this time, he had been awake all night, pacing his chambers.

He felt more alone than he had ever felt in his life. The weight of responsibility on his shoulders was crushing him.

But Atlas would not buckle. His punishment would be endured.

--

The candle had been kept lit all night. Xiao had drifted in and out of sleep, woken by her husband's fretful insomnia. He sat at his desk, planning, endlessly planning. Writing and scribbling, scratching away at the parchment.

After watching him for a while, Xiao's eyes would grow heavy, and she would drift away once more, the dancing candlelight her lullaby.

--

_The hiss of arrows; a tiger, laying still, its fur matted with blood. The echoes of harsh laughter; a broken mirror. A man on a castle rampart, writing a poem; a bronze peacock; burning ships, sinking into the dark water, the screams of the dying…_

Ying's innocent eyes flew open. Soundlessly, she got up and toddled to her parent's room. She opened the door and found her daddy still awake, writing at his desk. She tugged at his sleeve, once, twice. He looked at her, and picked her up, sitting her on his knee. She hugged him, burying her face in his robes. He kissed the top of her head and kept one arm around her while he wrote.

--

Twinkling music danced in the still air, rocking her to sleep. Her lullaby drifted around her silver cradle, like a sweet breeze, tiny bells chiming.

Qiang laid still, warm tears trickling down her lovely face in streams. Once upon a time, she would have gone to her father for comfort after a nightmare, but now she opened her music box and let the lullaby play, listening intently for his soft voice, singing to her.

But some nights, she couldn't hear it, so she lay alone, listening to the song without words.

--

Lu Xun warmed his hands on the small fire. Sleepy vibrations twinkled from above him, and he yawned. He looked up, mentally walking through the castle, trying to work out which room was above him.

Sun Qiang's.

He smiled to himself, and sat back, content to listen to the lullaby. He gazed into the fire, and as he drifted into sleep, saw the flames dance with the gentle music, becoming phoenixes, swooping and gliding.

_They flew over a lake, where two tigers emerged from the dark water, flames rippling on the surface. A beautiful white tiger cub was curled up on the shore, waiting for them. The eldest tiger growled, and the younger one nudged the cub with its nose, motioning it towards where Xun was. It padded towards him, and its father looked at him, the tiger's warm, amber eyes trusting. _

'_Look after her.'_

_And so saying, it followed the eldest tiger into the horizon._

--

When the Sun rose, some warmth returned to the castle, but not enough to completely thaw it. Frost still sparkled in the shadows, and rain came down in a fine mist.

After a long, sleepless night, people trickled from their rooms and slowly continued Wu's river, doing their best to avoid the frost that would freeze them to their cores.

All except the elder Qiao, who, as always, lay frozen in her chambers, like Snow White.

--

Gan Ning sighed and rested his chin on his knees.

"What's up?" Ling Tong asked.

"Shang Xiang." Gan Ning admitted, rocking back and forth. "She hasn't said a word to me since the party. Why do I even bother?" he moaned, apparently to himself. "Everything I do offends her. _Everything_."

Ling Tong frowned. "C'mon, Ning. Not everything."

"Yes, everything. Give me one thing I've done that impressed her."

There was a lengthy pause, during which Tong and Xun were acutely aware of the seconds ticking by.

Gan Ning raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, exactly."

"Apologise to her, then." Xun looked at them blankly. "Isn't that obvious?"

"Gan Ning? Apologise!" Ling Tong guffawed. "When that day comes, I'll eat your hat, Xun."

But then Ning stood up. "You know what? You're right." And he walked off towards the castle.

After a moment, Xun took off his hat and handed it to Ling Tong, grinning. "Bon appetite."

--

"Shang Xiang?" Gan Ning peered apprehensively around the door.

"Oh. It's you," the princess said, turning back to her desk.

"Can I come in?"

"Don't see why not. You've never had a problem with going into women's bedrooms before. And certainly not this one."

Ning sighed and walked in. "Shang Xiang, listen. About the other night-"

"I don't want to hear it."

"I didn't mean to-"

"I _said_ I don't want to hear it."

She went back to writing. It was a notice to the people about recruitment for the army. It didn't need to be written – there was a very similar notice in most of the villages already, but Sun Shang Xiang busied herself with it anyway.

Gan Ning heaved a sigh and rested his forehead against the cold wall.

"I'm sorry."

Sun Shang Xiang stopped. The 'great Gan Ning' never apologised to _anyone_. She was impressed.

She stood up and walked over to him. He looked up. She half-smiled at him.

"Apology accepted," the princess said graciously. Then, because the Princess Sun Shang Xiang has to keep up her reputation, she added: "Now will you kindly _leave me be_!"

Gan Ning bowed, in a futile attempt to hide his grin, and edged out of the room. Sun Shang Xiang slammed the door behind him.

"Men!" she muttered.

--

"Men!" Zhou Yu shouted. "Training is going to become increasingly intensive in preparation for the upcoming campaign against Wei. I'll admit it, they are strong, but only in numbers, and we can crush them with skill and strategy. Skill is up to you. Strategy… well, I'll think of something…"

Aware that his last sentence had made morale drop noticeably, Yu tried to recover the rousing speech he had planned.

"Numbers is nothing against our unity! Wei is weak and divided. They don't stand a chance against Wu!"

But in the ensuing roar, Zhou Yu sighed to himself. "I hope…"

--

Lady Wu, like the elder Qiao, had not left her chambers since the death of Sun Ce. Not because she couldn't take the pain; she had experienced enough deaths in her many years to be able to cope. No, the reason she hadn't left is because she, too, was dying.

It wasn't a doctor's diagnosis; she simply knew her time had come. She felt death's gentle arms around her, its cold fingers trailing down her limbs, weakening her bones.

But even so close to death, she retained her strength and self-control. She stood and walked to her balcony, looking out at the Jiang Dong.

"I'll be with you both soon, my love, my son."

--

It was late, and Zhou Yu sat at his desk, tapping his brush rhythmically against the blank parchment, and gazing at the candle.

The brush stopped tapping. It moved to the bottle of ink, back to the parchment, and skated across it, leaving a dark trail.

--

Exactly one week later, a letter arrived in Shu. Zhuge Liang opened it, breaking the crimson seal that told him it was from Wu.

A smile formed on his face as he read the letter. It was a simple letter, blank but for one character drawn in the centre.

火

Fire.

* * *

-gaspeth- Yeah, I know, I changed the whole Chi Bi strategy story. So sue me.

Clicky on the little button and review :)

... and fav, mebbe... ;)


End file.
